Forever
|-|Introduction = Apathetic and cruel. Manipulative and calculating. Ah, all the qualities a hero deserves. All the qualities a hero ''needs. Right? That's the belief of Forever. But what really defines a hero? What was really the heroic quality that makes you a hero? Or is it perspective that matters? For someone believes him a villain. And someone else thinks him the greatest hero to grace Pyrrhia. Who speaks the truth, and who lies?'' This is a page by Light. Please don't edit without permission. Forever was the former roommate of Champion and once a dragon who was considered a hero, one who was considered kind, fair, and just before his true motives were discovered. |-|About = Forever was the former roommate of Champion and once a dragon who was considered a hero, one who was considered kind, fair, and just before his true motives were discovered. A p p e a r a n c e: Forever is quite the opposite of his enemy, Champion, in terms of looks. Many dragons consider him quite good looking, with an easy smile and a fairly tall stature that cause him to be very popular with the other students at IceWing university. He has been described to have a presence that causes everyone to gravitate towards him, which clearly boosts his ego. His scales are a pale blue color, yet unlike Champion, they are not white and clearly show signs of life. His eyes are a startling cobalt, and his horns and claws are perfect and polished. Yet despite all of his charismatic emotions, Forever is not what you might think. Anger and depression, fear and sadness, all cloud his gaze in moments where none of these emotions are intended to be present. No one knows what Forever has gone through. They are all quick to assume. 'P e r s o n a l i t y' Forever is, at first meet, charismatic, charming, full of himself, etc. He has been mentioned to be similar to those college students whom all of the female dragons find attractive and run at like magnets. But Forever could never be more different. He can become strangely obsessive with different things, such as animus magic, which caused the beginning feud between Champion and Forever. Forever is increasingly patriotic about IceWings and strongly believes in their system, their honor, and their tale in the story of animus magic. He strongly despises any tribe or anyone in general that goes against his IceWing beliefs, and has taken this so far as to murder anyone who he believes disrupts the sweet IceWing honor. These include Champion, by all means, but the NightWings that work for him are also included in such a manner. He despises most NightWings as well, considering they stole sweet IceWing animus magic. In addition, Forever can be quite obnoxious and despicable when he isn't getting something he clearly has a desire for. Champion has discovered this multiple times, yet no one has been able to cure this strange dragon of his obnoxious personality just yet. When around Serene or many other female dragons, Forever constantly switches into his "charming" mode, where he becomes less despicable and more charismatic and sweet, making him, as mentioned earlier, quite popular with the female IceWings and even some dragons of other tribes. Champion is often jealous of the attention Forever receives. |-|History = 'Early Years' The early years that Forever experienced were ... not ideal, in his or anyone else's opinion. His parents' insane strictness and quick ability to dole out punishments whenever Forever put one claw out of line would cause him to become jittery and nervous as a child; causing him to be the victim of many other students' taunts and teases. This caused a drastic decrease in Forever's self-esteem, and he went through something similar to that of a state of depression, yet friends nor family were there for him. Until he spotted a student that looked quite similar to the state he was in. The IceWing across from him was thin, small, and nervous-looking, yet with his nose stuck in a scroll and the furrow in his brows so very satisfying. And so, Forever tried his hardest to make friends with this dragon. This dragon who as named Champion. And the two were closer than ever; Champion almost acting as the brother and family comfort that Forever never really had. 'Teen Years' Forever was ... a complex individual in his teen years. He acted as though he was confused and horrified in moments of surprise, yet also acted calm, cool, and popular, like the famous boy he was. He was clearly popular with the female IceWings, who adored him. Category:Characters Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters